


Good morning!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Family, M/M, Married Couple, Surprise Kissing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A good morning to you! waking up seeing your dad cooking breakfast and then bothering your other dad to come eat. A small fic for Amamiibo!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good morning!

Good morning! 

The little one is waking up from his bedtime, his messy bedhair awww!!   
Taking his plush panda with him holding it in his arm and heads to the kitchen, seeing his dad cooking some breakfast this morning.  
Walking up and hug his leg, his father noctied him "Good morning Kentaro" he smiles at him; he smiles back at him "Food?" he point at the plate of waffes.  
"Yes im making breakfast" he answer him back.  
"Dada?" he wants his dada!  
"Daddy is still asleep" Kiibo told him.  
Putting the bacon on the side, Kentaro drop his plush then head to his parents room where he see Amami sleeping very peacefully.

Kentaro climb on the bed, crawl on the bed and pat his face....He is still asleep, Rantaro is a heavy sleeper. It'll be tough to wake him up, Kentaro open his mouth and put his mouth on his cheek "Erm?" He did it! Rantaro is still sleepy "Kentaro....im tryin" he fell back to sleep; his son stands on the bed and make weird noises to catch his sleepy father's attention but also Kiibo's attention! Stop what he doing; to the bedroom and see his son bothering or most likely wake Amami up, goes up to him and pick him up "come on let dad sleep"   
"Dada dada dada!" he reach for Amami, Kiibo already told him he needs some sleep.

Kentaro is somewhat clingy to both of his father, whenever Kiibo is asleep, he will wake him up and when Rantaro is asleep he has to bother; Kiibo wakes up pretty early well full charged for the day but sometimes at night Kentaro have nightmare and it a family thing. 

"Dadadada!" Kentaro say, waking Amami up; sitting uo rubbing his eyes to adjust the sunlight..He see Kiibo and his son, his son reach for him of course Kiibo give him to Amami letting out a yawn and give him a kiss on top of his head "Morning dada"   
"Morning" yawning again, holding his son then put him down, of course he wants to be held Rantaro was about to head to the bathroom so he can pee, his son cling on to his leg "Hmm?? Kentaro Daddy needs to used the bayhroom"  
Reach up for him, Rantaro holds him "I need to use the bathroom" his son is clinging on, Rantaro calls Kiibo over so he can take his son to eat breakfast, Kiibo then heard his call coming over to the bathroom, pick his son up and leave Amami to do his business in the bathroom.

Kentaro was set in his high chair, His father put down his break, soon Kiibo sat down and start eating, Kentaro grab his fork, scoop up his bite size waffles and eat it; then seeing Kiibo's plate....It looks yummy! he reach for Kiibo's plate, Kiibo let out a sigh "Why do you always want my food?" he ask him, Rantaro just come in seeing his son reaching for Kiibo's plates, letting out a soft chuckle makin his way to Kiibo and give him a good morning kiss on the forehead "Morning babe"   
Kiibo smike at him "Morning, i made your favorite" he point at his plate of breakfast, some furity on the side with french toast with powder on top and some fresh avacoda toast, ooh yummy! he loves his husband! 

Sitting at the table and start eating because later, he has to go to the gym with Leon and Kaito later today and then head ovee to his mom place to help her with new magzine idea its his now his job there of course he going to bring Kentaro there because his mom wants to see her grandson and today for Kiibo....He's not going to be doing much today besides go over to Saihara's house and his professor then Miu's house; a short visit with friends plus he wants to ask Tojo if she can watch Kentaro because he plan a date with Amami; they want to spend some time together. Thats all they have to do today.

Kentaro is now playing with his food "Hey hey dont play with your food" Rantaro say, wiping his face which Kentaro hates when his father's wipes his face. Now his face is all clean, he take his sippy cup and drink some milk since he love milk. Rantaro and Kiibo finish eating breakfast, Rantaro offer to help Kiibo to clean and put away the dishes which he didnt mind, Kentaro finish his plate and sippy cup, Rantaro let him out, before he runs off to his bedroom "Wait wait, i need to change you" Kiibo say, cleaning the dishes "Do you need to use the potty?" Rantaro ask him  
"No" Kentaro grab his plush and put it on the sofa. 

Rantaro is changing his clothes to his gym wear, its nothing too special just a undershirt, black sweat pants and some white sneakers, in a middle of changing his clothes; Kiibo walk in and turn on his laptop, he always check his emails for personal reason! logging in and entering his password, Rantaro see if his son is around but he's on his tablet in the living with his now doll in his hand, why not tease his husband abit, while Kiibo focus on his laptop and thank heavens he is not sitting down, just standing up waiting for the laptop to boot up; Rantaro sneak up behind him and give him kisses on his neck making him jump and holding his neck "Rantaro what are you doing, Kentaro could walk in and see us" he turns around, Rantaro put both of his hands on the table, getting close to Kiibo's face mostly his lips  
"He's on his tablet probaby watching a weird video on youtube again" giving him a kiss on the lips, warpping his arms his waist, holding his body close to his own, Kiibo accpet the kiss and deepen the kiss, he hears someone calling him on skype, ignoring the call and focus his attention to Amami and his lips; closing his eyes and runs his hands through his soft avacado hair color, they move away from each from that anonnying ring ring, Kiibo answer it and its just Ouma, Kiibo ask him what he wants, Rantaro shake his head   
"Im going to the gym" he say, a kiss on top of his head, Ouma tokd him bye and talk to Kiibo again about whatever he wanna talk about.

Kentaro cling on to his leg "Dada dont go"   
"Im sorry, but you didnt want to go when i ask yesterday." Rantaro give him a kiss on the forehead; Kentaro is fake crying now, Kiibo comes and holds him. Rantaro told Kiibo he'll pick Kentaro up to see his grandma and all the other stuff   
"Okay see you later, See you later dad" Kentaro hides his face on Kiibo's neck...Again aww he's upset, soon the door close, Kiibo has to go back talking to Ouma....What does he want again??


End file.
